Field of Use
This invention relates generally to apparatus and method for receiving, draining and disposing of dredged material comprising a mixture of water and sand or silt pumped from an underwater dredging site.
In particular, the apparatus comprises a mobile container which is divided into two compartments by a partition wall or weir and wherein water rising and separating from dredged material pumped into one compartment by a dredged material supply means flows over the weir into the other compartment from which it is then drained and the relatively dry sand or silt remaining in the said one compartment is then transported to a disposal site and removed from the mobile container. The method pertains to the manner of filling the said one compartment to facilitate separation of water from the dredged material.